vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Soul of Cinder
Summary The Soul of Cinder is a boss enemy in Dark Souls III and is the final boss of the game. It appears as a tall, charred knight, wielding the Coiled Sword and is seen as the amalgamation of all the previous Lords of Cinder, including the Chosen Undead and the Bearer of the Curse (had they linked the flame). During the first phase of the battle, the boss uses a variety of Dark Souls spells and movesets while using Gwyn's moveset during the second phase. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly 4-B Name: Soul of Cinder Origin: Dark Souls Gender: None (Is a fusion of the souls of all Lords of Cinder) Age: Unknown by itself, but its souls are thousands of years old Classification: Amalgamation of all the Lords of Cinder, Defender of the First Flame Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Statistics Amplification, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Homing Attack, Poison Manipulation, Healing, Can create soul weapons and attack with souls, Light Manipulation, Likely many other abilities due to holding the souls of the Chosen Undead and possibly the Bearer of the Curse Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Solar System level (Immensely superior to the likes of Great Lord Gwyn, the Chosen Undead, and the Bearer of the Curse as it is the amalgamation of all past Lords of Cinder) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Vastly superior to the Chosen Undead and Great Lord Gwyn) Lifting Strength: At least Class M, likely far higher (Vastly superior to the Chosen Undead and Gwyn) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Solar System Class Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Solar System level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee range with the Firelink Greatsword and other weapons, dozens of meters with various kinds of magic, kilometers with Sunlight Spear. Standard Equipment: Firelink Greatsword, Scimitar, Pike, and Staff. Intelligence: As a fusion of countless warriors over the course of thousands of years, the Soul of Cinder is an immeasurably skilled combatant, holding proficiency with various different weapons, sorceries, pyromancy, and miracles. Weaknesses: Weak to sorceries, lightning, and darkness based attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Power Within:' A pyromancy that, when cast, significantly raises the caster's attack rating, as well as providing a large boost to stamina regeneration. This does, however, come at the cost of eating away at the Soul of Cinder, resulting in their HP being drained rapidly for the duration. *'Great Combustion:' A large, powerful blast of flames launched from the Soul of Cinder's hands. *'Great Chaos Fire Orb:' Hurls a great chaos fire orb at the target, dealing Fire damage. After the initial impact, a pool of lava will remain for three seconds, dealing additional damage to the target if stepped in. *'Poison Mist:' When cast, a mist is released in front of the Soul of Cinder, causing gradual Poison buildup to foes that stand in it. Once contracted, Poison causes three damage per second for the duration. *'Sacred Oath:' Provides a 10% physical damage and elemental damage absorption buff and increases physical damage dealt by 10% for 60 seconds. *'Heal:' Restores HP for the caster and nearby allies equal to 3 times the Spell Buff of the catalyst. *'Bountiful Light:' Gradually restores a large amount of HP. *'Crystal Soul Spear:' Fires a piercing crystal soul spear that can go through a line of enemies. Once fired, this spell has limited homing abilities. *'Farron Hail:' Fires a cascade of soul darts at the target, dealing Magic damage. *'Homing Crystal Soulmass:' Releases a homing crystal soulmass with piercing qualities. *'Soul Stream:' Fires a torrential volley of souls dealing Magic damage to any enemy within it. *'Soul Greatsword:' Creates a soul greatsword in front of the caster, dealing Magic damage to any enemy within the cone of attack. *'Great Farron Dart:' Fires a powerful soul dart at the target, dealing Magic damage. *'Sunlight Spear:' Hurls a sunlight spear at the target to inflicting heavy lightning damage to anything struck by it, and to any enemies that were directly beside the target. *'Splintering Lightning Spear:' The Soul of Cinder hurls a lightning spear into the sky, causing other lightning bolts to rain down in the vicinity. *'Lightning Stake:' Deals heavy lightning damage to anything struck by the immediate impact of the bolt, as well as sundering their poise. Gallery Render dark souls 3 by graiigh-da2wf2i.png f75d3239266dbfab17a9c17ffb4a270a.jpg creditian-istani-soul-of-cinder.jpg|Soul of Cinder by Creditian Istani|link=https://creditian.artstation.com/projects/3gmEo Soul of Cinder.jpg Others Notable Victories: Asura (Asura's Wrath) Asura's Profile (Mantra Asura Form was used, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dark Souls Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:FromSoftware Category:Antagonists Category:Fusions Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sword Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Bow Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Lava Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Healers Category:Soul Users Category:Light Users Category:Staff Users Category:Spear Users Category:Armor Users Category:Tier 4